Child's Play
by Pretty Blossom
Summary: AU. The wonders of a child's mindset is an amazing thing. The questions that are asked about the world and it's lifestlye. Join the forever kawaii little brother of Tomoyo, Hiro Daidouji, as he explores the many features of the world. Drabble.
1. The Now

**Title:** Child's Play

**Theme:** #5 The Present

**Main Characters:** Takashi Yamazaki & Hiro Daidouji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of CCS, except for my precious Hiro. *hugs him* Nor do I own the idea of the "The Now". It belongs to Mel Brooks, Thomas Meehan, and Ronny Graham. All the credit should go to them for coming up with an…er…interesting plot.

**Chapter:** "_The Now"_

It was a regular, sunny day at Penguin Park, in the small town of Tomoeda. A group of friends were having a fun gathering at the park. They were either talking or playing games. As they got ready to wrap up their evening, one of the friends faced the group.

His name was Takashi Yamazaki. He wore a smile that suspiciously said I-know-something-you-don't. He had brown messy hair, and for some strange reason, he had his eyes closed. It was a wonder how he got around, without bucking into objects.

Ah, the wonders of the world.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Takashi continued to smile.

"Now. You're looking at the now, everybody. Everything that happens now is happening now."

Everyone was bewildered. What in the world this boy is sputtering? They all thought.

Eventually, they ignored him and went back to whatever they were doing…

…except for one…

"What happen to then?" It was none other then the cute and adorable little brother of Tomoyo, HIRO DAIDOUJI!!!

Cue the screaming fangirls.

The six year old looked up at Takashi, with his head slightly tilted to the side.

Takashi got excited with his audience. "We passed it."

Hiro looked more confused. "When?"

"Just now. We're at the now now."

The others notice the intense conversation between the teen and the little kid. They all gathered around them.

"Go back to then," demanded Hiro.

The brown haired teen looked down at Hiro, confused. "When?"

Hiro answered. "Now."

At this time, the others looked confused as ever. WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME THAT IS RICE BALL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!

Takashi continued to ask, "Now?"

"Now."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"We missed it."

"When?"

"Just now."

"When will then be now?" Hiro innocently asked.

Takashi patted him on the head. "Soon."

It seemed that things had settled down. The rest of the gang was happy, knowing that they don't have to endure listening to an interesting, VERY confusing discussion. They made their way to the exit, but abruptly stopped.

"How soon?" Came the sweet, innocent voice that belonged to Hiro.

Everyone sighed as they endured the mind-bottling discuss about "The Now."


	2. The New Addition

**Title:** Child's Play

**Theme:** #6 Pet

**Main Characters:** Hiro Daidouji & Hiroki Daidouji

**Disclaimer:** Really… what is the need of these things?! Of course, I don't own CCS. Trust me, if I did, a lot of things would have changed. *sighs* But sadly I don't.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter: **The New Addition**

It was a bright, summer afternoon in the Daidouji household. The youngest in the family, Hiro, was in his room watching television. On the show, it showed a little girl and her dog playing in the backward.

As Hiro watched, he imagined himself with a pet. He wanted something like that. He wanted a pet too. At school, all his friends have a pet. So, why can't he?

So with that in mind, he quickly hopped out of bed, and ran down the hallway.

"DAD!!" He shouted, echoing off the walls of the hall. "DAD!!"

He stopped in front of a mahogany brown door. He knocked first before entering, and timidly peeked in the room, slightly unsure if his father was in the room or not. But, quickly stepped in when he saw him at the desk.

Hiroki Daidouji was at his desk looking over some of his patients' health records. He has been there since noon, recording any necessary information for a diagnosis. He has been a doctor for about 10 years, working at Tomoeda Hospital as a neurologist. Even though he is not home often, every chance he gets, he makes time for him family.

Hiroki perked up when he heard his name being called. "DAD!!" He chuckled as he realized it was his five year old son, who was running down the hall to his office. He waited patiently for him to enter, going back to what he originally was doing.

"Dad?" A quiet voice called from the door.

Hiroki looked up and saw a miniature version of himself. Both had the same silky, jet black hair, but the only difference was their eyes. His son eye colour was amethyst. Those were his mother eyes. While as, his was a green shade.

"Dad, can I have a pet?" Hiro asked.

Hiroki chuckled. "Now, why would you want a pet?"

"'Cause," Hiro stressed. "It would be so cool to have a pet." He looked at the floor. "And sometimes, I get lonely by myself. Tomoyo-nee is always out with either Sakura-chan or Eriol-nii. Mom is at work, and you're at the hospital. I have no one to play with."

Hiroki got up and went to his son. He gathered him in his arms and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry that we're always busy, Hiro." Hiro hugged back.

"It's okay."

Hiroki smiled. "I'll tell you what," He said. "I'll call your mother and see what she has to say about it, okay?"

Hiro eagerly nodded. He jumped out of his father's arms and ran out the door to his room. His father chuckled at his antics.

Hiroki then went back to his desk, picked his cell phone up and speed dialed his wife.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiro came back in his room, and started to dance around, a big smile on his face. "Yay! I might get a pet!"

He stopped when he realized that he will have to wait for his parents' answer. So, he decided to watch a random anime show. It was about a girl who released some magic cards and has a duty to get them all back. Oddly enough, the main character reminded of Sakura-chan and the character's best friend reminded him of Tomoyo-nee. But he just shrugged it off and continued to watch.

It was twenty minutes later, that Hiroki came in his room, grinning. "Hey. Your mother and I agreed that you can have a pet."

"Yay!" Hiro jumped up and down, ecstatic.

"So, if you want to reach the pet store before it closes, you better hurry up and get ready." Hiroki made his way out and laughed as he saw Hiro dancing around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The father and son pulled up to a pet store in downtown Tomoeda. Hiro was bouncing in his seat and couldn't wait to get in the store. As Hiroki parked the car, Hiro was looking at the display window that showed some of the pets. He saw rabbits, puppies, kittens, hamsters and parakeets.

They both entered the store and were at awe at the many varieties of animals. A lady came over to give them assistance. "Hello, may I help you?" She said politely.

"Yes. My son here wants a pet." Hiroki lightly clapped Hiro on the shoulders.

"Is that so?" The saleswoman woman said, smiling down at Hiro. Hiro returned the gesture. "Well, do you know what kind of pet you want?" The question directed at Hiro.

Hiro put a finger to his chin, implying that he was thinking. "No. I don't know what I want."

"How about a puppy?" The lady asked.

Hiro shucked his head. "No, everyone has that. Not a cat either."

The three made their way through aisles of the pet shop. Both the helper and Hiroki called out pets, but Hiro said no to everyone. They were about to give up.

"What exactly do you want, Hiro?" Asked Hiroki, sighing.

"I want something small, and different. I want something unique."

The saleslady giggled at the five year-old advance vocabulary.

"Oh! I want that!" Hiro pointed to a container on their left.

The two adults turned to what he was pointing at and sweatdropped. "You want that?!" The lady asked, bewildered.

Hiro quickly nodded. "Yep! That's him." He smiled widely.

Hiroki twitched. "That's…interesting…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiro was in his room playing with his new pet. He named it Leo.

"Do you like your new home, Leo? Don't worry; I know it's big but, you'll get use to living here."

There was a knocked on the door. "Hiro-chan!" It was Tomoyo.

Hiro quickly opened the door and gave Tomoyo a big hug. "Tomo-nee!" Tomoyo laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, Hiro-chan. Dad told me that you got a pet. Can I see him?"

"Sure!"

At that same point, Sonomi came up the stairs to greet her children. "Hey, kids."

"Hi, Mom!" The siblings chorused.

"Hiro, your father told me that you already got your pet. Let's see it." Sonomi said, slightly excited.

Hiro nodded and went back into his room and took Leo out of his cage.

"Okay Leo, meet Tomoyo-nee and Mom." He showed Leo to the persons he was referring to. It took both Tomoyo and Sonomi to register what kind of pet it was. When it finally clicked, Sonomi screamed and backed away from the creature. Her back hit the hallway wall.

"What is that?!" She shakily asked.

Hiro was confused. "What do you mean 'what is that'? It's Leo," He exclaimed.

Tomoyo nervously laughed. "Well, he is kinda cute."

"I know." He turned to Leo, grinning. "See Leo, they already like you. I told you, you don't have to worry about living here."

Sonomi still was unsure about the creature. She wanted answers. Why did Hiro have that as a pet?!

"HIROKI!" Her voice echoed throughout the house.

Yep, there was a new addition to the Daidouji Household, and his name was…

…Leo, the Salamander!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Greetings all you wonderful readers out there!!

Yes, I've finally updated this story. I've been really busy for the past couple of weeks. School has finally closed and exams are over. So, since the dreaded prison, that we call high school, has finally closed, I'm able to work on my stories.

I had fun writing this. Imagine having a salamander as a pet. I couldn't just give him a puppy or a kitten, that wouldn't be as fun! XD

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and get the next one out in a week or two.

With all good said and done, I hope you have an awesome summer.

And don't forget to R&R!! :D (Constructive criticism will be appreciated.)


	3. Attack of the MiniFangirls!

**Title:** Child's Play

**Theme:** #4 Girls

**Main Character(s):** Hiro Daidouji

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS!

Chapter: **Attack of the Fangirls!**

"Are you excited Hiro?"

"I don't know. Do you think they would like me, Tomo-nee-chan?"

It was six years old Hiro Daidouji's first day of 1st grade at Tomoeda Elementary. It seemed that he was really nervous. He's going to be with people he doesn't know. He hoped that they like him.

His seventeen years old big sister, Tomoyo, kneeled down to his level. "Of course they will like you. Who wouldn't like such a nice and sweet boy?" She smiled.

Hiro looked back and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Nee-chan!"

~*~*~*~***Week One*~*~*~*~**

"Attention, class. We have a new student with us. Now I would like for you to make him feel welcome," said the homeroom teacher.

She turned to the door and gestured for Hiro to come in. He nervously shuffled into the classroom. The class anxiously wanted for introductions.

Hiro stood in front of his peers, head still down.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Hiro Daidouji. Remember what I said, make him feel welcome. Would you like to say something about yourself?" She referred to Hiro.

He looked up at the female teacher, and stiffly looked up at the rest of the class. When he looked up, some gasped were heard. It being the girls.

"Hello," he began. "My name is Hiro Daidouji, and I hope we can be good friends," he ended by bowing.

"Very good, Hiro-chan. Now, where will you sit?" After saying such, numerous female hands shot up.

The teacher laughed. "Well, it seems that the girls like you. Why don't you sit by Risa?" Groans were heard, while an excited squeal echoed.

Hiro gulped and slowly made his way to his seat, slightly nervous and confused by the stares.

**~*~*~*~*Week Two*~*~*~*~**

Hiro and some of the other boys of his class were on the play field playing ball. It was recess time. Most of the girls were on the sidelines watching the game. All were giggling, squealing and pointing in Hiro's direction.

Hiro was still bewildered by the girls' continuous giggles every time he came around them. Girls are strange, he would always think to himself.

Riku, one of the boys in his class, threw the ball and it got passed Hiro. Seeing as how the ball was closest to him, he decided to get it. And it so happen to land next to the girls group.

Hiro told the boys that he would get the ball, and walked to the group of girls. He got kinda scared when the girls started to jump up and down, chattering among themselves.

"Hi, can I have the ball please?" He nervously asked.

The girls chuckled, excitedly. Hiro slowly backed away.

One of the girls picked up the ball and shyly gave it back to him. "Here you go."

Hiro took it. "Thanks," And made his way back to the other boys to continue their game. While doing so, giggles erupted in the background.

Yep, girls are definitely weird.

**~*~*~*~*Week Three*~*~*~*~**

One night, Hiro decided to talk to his big sister about the girls in his class behaviour. The nonstop staring and giggling was starting to annoy him a bit, especially since he doesn't know why.

He knocked on the door and entered. He was met with Tomoyo sitting at her sewing machine, with pins in her mouth. Pieces of fabric, buttons, and ribbons littered her area. She stopped what she was doing and turned to little brother.

"Hey, Hiro-chan. What can I do for you?" She asked as she put the pins in her pin cushion and got up.

Hiro nervously shuffled, not knowing how to ask about the girls at school. Tomoyo smiled and silently urged him to ask what he wanted.

The six year old sighed. "What I wanted to ask you is why are all the girls in my class always giggle and stare at me?"

Tomoyo was slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is it that every time I come around them or past them, they start to point, stare, and giggle?" He elaborated.

Tomoyo realized what he was getting at and started to chuckle.

"See! That's what I'm meaning!" Hiro pointed out.

Tomoyo chuckled again. "Oh Hiro, the only reason they do that because they just realized how super cute and adorable you are. They like you."

Hiro was confused. "They like me?" He scrunched up his face. "Well, they sure have a funny way of showing it. I was right. Girls are weird."

Tomoyo laughed.

**~*~*~*~*Week Four*~*~*~*~**

It had almost been a month since Hiro started school. He still had to go through the many chuckles that the girls in his class let out, but at least he knew the reason why they do it.

It was the end of the day as Tomoyo and Sakura made their way to Hiro's class. Tomoyo was telling Sakura about Hiro's fangirls.

"Awww, that's so cute! Hiro-chan got fangirls!" Sakura giggled.

"I know right." Tomoyo agreed. "Imagine when he gets in high school! He'll have all the girls' hearts throbbing."

Both girls chuckled.

"Oh! And the continuous love letters and gifts! He'll be loaded with them every day, especially Valentine's Day. It'll be like a constant down pour when he opens his locker."

Sakura laughed. She had a mental picture of a teenaged Hiro drowning in a sea of envelopes and presents.

Tomoyo shucked her head in semi-sympathy. "That poor, poor boy. The curse of being extremely cute."

They both entered into Hiro's classroom and noticed a crowd of female mini-people around a desk. Curious, they made their way to the crowd.

In the middle of the crowd was a hill of gifts, sweets and toys.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused.

"Help! Help! Help!" They both heard a muffled voice.

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrow. "Who can that be?"

The little girls giggled. "Oh! That's just Hiro-chan!"

The teenagers looked back at the hill, and quickly realized that it was Hiro inside. They began to take the gifts down to free him. He came out coughing.

"Ahh! Tomoyo-nee! I thought I was going to die!"

He looked at his female schoolmates. His eyes wide at the amount of them around. With that in mind, he broke off running.

"No! Leave me alone!"

The elementary girls quickly ran after him, their gifts in hand ready for him to accept.

The girls squeal.

"Awww! Hiro-chan don't you want my gift? I made your favourite, chocolate chip cookies."

"No way! He wouldn't want your gift! He would want mine!"

"Ewww! That ugly thing! Who would want that?"

"Like yours is any better! He wants mine!"

"No! Mine!"

Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped as they watched the crowd of girls disappearing in the distance and the arguments fading away."

Sakura blinked. "Yep, sucks to be him on Valentine's Day."

**A/N: Finally! It's completed!**

**I'm so sorry about the late update. This was supposed to be up from school opened, but that didn't work out. *sighs* Hope you enjoyed it though. I felt like I rushed the ending, but I really wanted to get this out. *shrugs***

**Anyway, you know the drill: REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS! :D:D**

**Peace!**

_{Edited: 13/06/10}_


	4. I'm not stupid!

**Title:** Child's Play

**Theme:** #8 Santa Claus

**Main Character(s):** Hiro Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa & Syaoran Li,

**Disclaimer:** Hey! I know. Let's be lazy this time and apply the standard disclaimer.

**-Standard Disclaimer Applied-**

* * *

Chapter: "**I'm not Stupid!"**

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Hiro were in Tomoeda's Town Centre Mall for the Christmas holiday. They were there to do some last minute Christmas shopping. It seemed that a lot of the other citizens were doing the same thing, as the whole mall was packed.

Tomoyo and Sakura were having a frenzy with all of the different store sales. Eriol and Syaoran…eh…not too much. They were, as usual, holding the bags. The boys both wondered where the girls got all this money for shopping, until they realized that their pockets were a little bit lighter than usual.

Hiro happily skipped behind the excited best friends and was looking at the many things in the view window. He was really bored at home. So, when Tomoyo came into his room to ask if he wanted to go shopping, he quickly said "Yes!!" and ran out to get his boots and jacket.

While looking in a toys store window, his belly growled. "I'm hungry," he groaned.

He turned to his sister's boyfriend. "Eriol-nii-san." Eriol looked over his shoulder questioningly.

"What's up, Hiro?" He asked. Hiro rubbed his stomach.

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

Eriol nodded. "Sure. Let me just tell Tomoyo first." He walked away to talk to Tomoyo.

It seemed that it was okay for them to go, since she nodded. Eriol came back and responded that Tomoyo indicated that it was alright. He also asked Syaoran if he wanted to go. His reply: "Any place that is far from those two. I'm telling you, I can just use these bags as weights." He groaned. "If I have to carry one more bag, my arms will fall off."

Eriol agreed, whole-heartedly, to that.

The boys made their way to the food court. Not as much people were there. So there were enough tables for the three of them to sit at. Hiro wanted McDonalds, so they all decided to get something from there. As they sat to eat, Eriol looked in the middle of the food court and notice a line of children with some parents.

At the end of the line, sat a big, roll-y man, with a long, white beard and wearing a red hat with a red suit, in a red and golden throne chair. His face was pudgy and had a bright, jolly smile on. The kids were all eager to get to the over-weighted man, big smiles on their faces.

Eriol was hit with an idea. He looked at Hiro and backed at the big man, grinning.

"Hey, Hiro." Hiro looked up from his chicken nuggets, acknowledging Eriol. "Wouldn't you like to talk to Santa Claus?" He asked, grinning, proud of himself for coming up with a wonderful idea.

Hiro blinked at the grinning teen. "Why?" He asked, confused.

"To tell him what you want for Christmas of course." He answered brightly.

Hiro scoffed. "Why should I tell a man, who I don't know, what I want for Christmas, when I know that he is not giving it to me?" He picked up a nugget and dipped it into the sweet and sour sauce. "I maybe young and sometimes naïve, but I'm not stupid. I know Santa Claus is not real."

Eriol was speechless. He couldn't believe that a _six year old_ was able to understand that Santa Claus was not real. What little child has ever said that?!

Syaoran looked at the little boy surprised, and then he started to grin. "I like you kid. You understand the stupidity that is called Santa Claus." He lightly clapped Hiro on the back.

The little boy nodded. "Of course! How can a heavy old man be able to fly in a sled, carrying thousands of gifts for children all around the world in one night? It's illogical." He bluntly ended.

Syaoran quickly nodded. "Exactly!" He stood up. "Come on Hiro. Walk with me, talk with me. We have lots to discuss."

Hiro threw his trash in the garbage and followed Syaoran in the direction away from the "ho ho ho"-ing man. Both of them leaving Eriol behind flabbergasted.

"…What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I LOVE this chapter. It was really fun! Imagine a _six year old_ telling you, the older one, that Santa Claus isn't real. Really, what little kid actually says that?! XD I love writing Hiro in his smart moments. It's too much fun!

I actually wrote this in the summer,' cause I couldn't really come up with anything else. But, I was itching to upload this, but I had to wait for the right time, such is NOW! :D

Well, with that being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone by the slight bashing of Santa Claus. If I did, I apologize. I didn't mean for it to upset you in anyway.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Don't forget to press the green/white rectangular button in the middle :D

This one right here!

V


	5. The Adventures of Leo, the Salamander

**Title:** Child's Play

**Theme:** #13 Hide 'n' Seek

**Main Characters:** Hiro Daidouji & Leo, the Salamander

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I'm tired of saying this but, whatever. I do not own CCS. CLAMP, the awesome animators, created this wonderful anime.

Chapter: **The Adventures of Leo, the Salamander**

Hiro Daidouji was in his room, bored. He did everything he could think of. He played video games (He beat them all), watched television (Nothing good was on), went outside (But it started to rain). There was nothing to do.

What a boring summer day.

The five year old rolled over on his bed to look at his pet salamander, Leo. He had a scarlet-black coat, with big orange eyes. He was currently in his cage, blinking at his owner.

"Man, Leo. I'm so bored!" Hiro sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've done everything I could think of." He turned on his back. "What do think we can do?"

Leo blinked again. Hiro looked back. He suddenly grinned. "Great idea, Leo." He jumped out of his bed. "Let's play hide 'n' seek."

He took Leo out of his cage and held him to his face. "Okay, Leo. You hide and I'll seek." He placed him on the ground. Leo looked up at Hiro.

Hiro smiled and closed his eyes to start counting. Leo turned around and made his way out the room, through the crack under the door. He turned left down the hall, and crawled around for a place to hide. Hiro's voice still can be heard in the distance.

"…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…"

Leo saw a stray basket next to an open door. He quickly made his way in there and hid under the clothes. Hiro's voice echoed.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Footsteps are heard running down the hall. It was coming closer and closer to the basket. Leo crawled down deeper. The footsteps passed the basket and were becoming faint in the distance.

Leo crawled back up to the surface. He was about to jump out of the basket, when he felt weight fall on him. He was dazed for a short period of time, but recovered and quickly went back up. He felt the basket shift, like someone was carrying it away.

He blinked up to see one of the Daidouji maids. It seemed that she was gathering all of the dirty laundry to wash. Doors in the distance opened and slammed, as Hiro looked for Leo, still not realizing that he passed him straight. The maid chuckled at the cute preschooler.

Suddenly, the maid looked down in the basket. She paused, seeing Leo. Her mind was processing what she was looking at.

It had big, blinking, orange eyes.

It was slightly slimy.

It crawled. It could have crawled on her.

When it finally clicked, she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She threw the basket in the air. Clothes scattered all over the hallway. Leo sailed through the air, and landed in a discarded pile of clothes. The maid continued to screech and run around, hoping that the salamander didn't crawl on her.

Another Daidouji maid came into view, alerted by the wailing maid.

"What's the matter?" Maid #2 franticly asked. Broom in hand, raised to attack any intruder, if there was any.

Maid #1 was speechless. Scared out of her mind. She pointed in the direction of the salamander, who was about to crawl away.

Maid #2 gasped and held the broom close to her and slowly crept to the little animal. She was going to get that little…_thing_. She rose above Leo, and positioned herself to slam down.

Leo noticed the overcast and looked up. He blinked at the maid and swiftly moved away of the descending broom. The broom made a bam sound as it landed on the wooden floor.

Maid #2 growled and charged after the little pest of a pet. The still frighten girl slowly follow suit. Leo climbed the walls and quickly made his way down the hall.

Some of the different Daidouji employees all popped their heads out to find out what was all the commotion. They noticed two of their colleagues running after something.

"Get him! Get him!" Maid #2 shouted to her other workmen, alerting them to get the vermin.

Maid #1 ran down the hallway, avoiding obstacles in her wake. She was slightly hesitant to remove Leo, but she must for it is her job to take care of the Daidouji household. Evidently, she still was oblivious to the fact that he is Hiro's pet. But suddenly she tripped over an overturned basket and slid her way down the rest of the hallway.

Maid #2 didn't take notice that her partner was down for the count and heading in her direction at high speed. Her entire focus was on the salamander, who in turn went down the laundry chute.

She growled and turned in the direction of the staircase, hoping to retrieve him in the laundry room. However, she didn't make it down the stairs safely, for in that second, Maid #1 slammed right into her back and forcefully pushed her down the stairs. She flew over the railing and landed on the deep maroon chaise, out cold.

Leo creped out of the laundry, looking both ways before crossing towards the fallen maid. He blinked and turned away from her. But he didn't get far.

"UH AH! I found you, Leo!" Hiro jumped in front of him and lifted him off the ground.

Leo blinked.

Hiro grinned. "Now, Leo it's your turn. I'll hide, while you seek." He placed him back on the floor, and ran off.

Leo blinked again, and turned back to the maid and crawled towards her.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and blankly stared at Leo. He stared back. It took a few seconds for her to realize who she was staring at.

Leo in that moment turned back around and went to look for his master, leaving the maid behind.

Seconds passed when a battle cry and rapid footsteps echoed throughout the whole mansion.


End file.
